


Don't Ignore The Irish Princess

by princeful



Series: The Irish Princess [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1/2 Completed Torture, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Zayn, Ignored Niall, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Screaming, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to include him. Include him on movie night, eating breakfast, picnics, arts and crafts, even walking. They would pretend they cared one day, then the next, none.</p><p>When he was sitting on the couch, no one seemed to want to sit next to him. But when he left, they sat down on the couch. Niall didn't know what to do anymore, he had to blame someone.</p><p>And he knew who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ignore The Irish Princess

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: This story is not as good as it may seem)Thank you, I appreciate this:the comments, of course! The kudos' too, I appreciate those as well.
> 
> This story is somewhat like, "Don't Leave The Irish Princess At Home." Except, there is attempted murder and Niall runs away two times (on the same night, the second time he does, he falls asleep near a tree)I'm not good at halfway torture scenes...so, enjoy?

Hello there! And welcome to *drums rolls* the second part! *crash symbol effect* Did everyone (or anyone) like the last part? I hope you did (because that's almost everyone author's or authoresses dream). Anyways, the first sentence means, "I won't let this affect me..." He repeats it until he gets downstairs, and then he says, "It's affected me..."

-The Irish Princess

 

\--

Don't Ignore The Irish Princess

\--

 "Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom..." Niall rocked back and forth in a corner of his room, repeating the same sentence he has been ever since they left him here. "Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom..." Niall stopped rocking. He won't let them affect him. Niall was stronger than this. He was strong enough to handle it. He stood up and touched the wall, he would never let this affect him.

"Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom." Niall walked out of his room.

"Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom." Niall walked down the hall.

"Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom." Niall put his left foot on the first step.

"Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom." Niall put on foot of each other, going down the stairs.

"Ní bheidh mé in iúl tionchar aige dom." Niall stopped at the bottom. But, he made a mistake. 

He looked up.

 

Niall's lip trembled as he stared at the sofa, Harry, Louis, Liam were there. Zayn was outside on the patio, sleeping. He looked so comfortable.

"Tá sé seo tionchar orm..." Tears came down one by one. Niall didn't know what to do. Should he stay or go back up the stairs? Should he live or go into the kitchen and get a fork? He didn't know. He walked to a corner and sat down. Niall sat there until he saw a head rising from the couch.

"Niall?" Niall sat still, trying not to move. It was the day one of them would talk to him. He didn't want to communicate right now.

"Niall, I know you're there." Niall cursed under his breath and stood up. He had to time this right if he wanted to leave. He couldn't does this anymore. He wanted to run. And the door was open. He had everything he needed, everything he needed if he were to survive out there.

"Were you hungry, Niall? Is that why you came down?" Harry asked, slightly moving from the couch to stand up. Niall nodded and Harry stood up. "Okay, stand there and I'll get you something to eat, yeah?"

Niall nodded again and waited. He waited until Harry was in the kitchen (which thankfully wasn't in front of the lounge) and crept towards the door. He heard Harry going through the refrigerator. Niall stood in front, letting the wind brush against him. 

He looked back again, and then walked out. Niall crept behind Zayn (still asleep, but who wouldn't be outside?) and walked away from the house. Niall walked on the sidewalk, under the light posts. Niall had to figure what to do now, and  **where** to go now.

He wouldn't go back, not even if they-

**"NIALL!"**

No.

\--

**IN THE HOUSE TO OUTSIDE**

**\--**

Harry rummaged through the refrigerator, and found what he was looking for. The spaghetti from the night before, Niall loved it. Harry put it in the microwave (microwave waves) for about thirty seconds and when it beeped, he took it out. He got a fork and left the kitchen. He looked down making sure it wouldn't drop.

"Okay, Niall. I got s-" Harry looked up and put the plate down on the table. "Niall?" Harry ran upstairs, wondering if he went back. Looking in his room: no. Harry ran back down, and shook Liam awake. Liam woke up instantly and he watched Harry panic. 

"Harry, what's-"

"NIALL'S NOT IN THE HOUSE!"

 

Liam nodded and went outside. **"NIALL!"** , he called out and he knew Niall could come back. 

\--

**ON THE SIDEWALK**

**\--**

 

Niall stopped on the sidewalk. No, no, no. I can't go back. I'm not going back. 

 **"NIALL HORAN!"** Niall gulped as he heard the voice a bit clearer. They were coming for him. Niall walked, hoping they didn't use his full name. That would mean-

 **"NIALL JAMES HORAN!"** He was in trouble if he didn't come back. No cursing, meant no punishment. 

 **"FOR FUCKS SAKE, NIALL!"** Niall crouched down in the alleyway that he walked in and whimpered. Why did he do this? 

 **"IF YOU DON'T COME BACK IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, WE WILL FIND YOU OURSELVES!"** Why? Niall whimpered and stood up. He didn't want anymore punishments. But, Niall walked so far, how was he supposed to make it in ten seconds? He'd have to try.

Niall turned around and was about to make his way back. "I'm almost-" 

 **"DAMMIT, NIALL! TIMES UP!"** Niall ran in the opposite direction. Fuck this shit, he can't do this. He knows he's not fast, but he can try. Niall could nearly hear footsteps and ran a bit faster. He felt so free, free from the house. Niall knew he would (with no doubt) be in trouble. Maybe it wasn't-

Niall got yanked by his left arm and whimpered when he felt a chest. Damn, he's been caught. 

 **"You are in so much trouble whe we get home, Niall James Horan."** Why'd he have to run? Why didn't he just deal with it? The corner could've been his friend. Instead, he had to selfish and run.

Wait.

No, it wasn't himself being selfish.

It was **Louis being selfish.**

Yes, it all made sense now.

 **Louis** was the one who kept Harry and Liam to himself.

 **Louis** is the one who kept their attention from Niall.

 **Louis** is the one who kept interrupting.

**Louis is the one who must be eliminated.**

 

Niall would have them all to his self if Louis was gone. Niall giggled darkly (which didn't sound dark at all, damn this giggle he had) and buried his face in Liam's hair. He sniffed: smelt like cotton candy. Niall giggled again and sniffed Liam's hair some more. This would be the best night ever.

\--

**IN THE HOUSE**

**\--**

 

"Nialler? Where'd you go?" Was the first question out of Zayn's mouth. Harry stood near the kitchen, Louis beside him. Attention whore.

Liam had put him down on the floor and Niall moved closer to Louis. It had to be timed right if it were to work. 

Liam opened his mouth, pointing at Niall when he said his name. That mouth. "Niall here was in an alleyway about four blocks from our house." Niall was intently staring at Louis, and Louis looked back at him. He looked so confused. 

"Sin an bealach ba chóir é a.", (That's the way it should be). Niall mumbled under his breath. Liam looked at Niall, "What'd you say?" 

"Nothing..." He looked away, damn the hearing Liam had. 

"Damn the hearing Liam had? No, I know that's not what you said. I know that, because I've heard you say it countless times. Say it. **Now.** "Liam responded, turning from Zayn to look at Niall. Shite. 

"I...I'm going to my room!" Niall ran up the stairs, hearing the footsteps following after him. Niall shut the door, not locking it and sat in the corner.

\--

**LOUS' PERSPECTIVE (SHORT)**

**\--**

Louis saw the way Niall looked at him and he looked back, confused. Why was Niall staring at him like that? So intent and not like Niall at all. What's going on.

"Sin an bealach ba chóir é a."

Liam looked at Niall, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing..." Niall looked away from Liam who wasn't looking at him. 

"Damn the hearing Liam had? No, I know that's not what you said. I know that, because I've heard you say it countless times. Say it.  **Now.** " Liam responded, turning from Zayn to look at Niall. Liam liked serious (Sirius he was...I'm sorry)

"I...I'm going to my room!" Niall ran up the stairs. 

"I'll go after him." Louis muttered and ran up the stairs after Niall.

He will get to the bottom of this.

\--

**IN NIALL'S BEDROOM**

**\--**

Niall heard a knock on his door, so timid and light.

Louis.

 

"The door is open." Louis walked in and stood next to Niall. So adorable and cherub...except Niall was more adorable and cherub. He looked almost like a child, and that was one thing he had over Louis. 

"Niall?" Louis clapped his hands in his face. "Are you listening?" Niall shook his head. How dare he clap his hands in front of Niall's face? Maybe he had to go sooner.

"I'm worried about you, Niall. You haven't been yourself, what's both-" Louis fell backwards and he felt a weight on his chest. He was smacked, his head turned to the right from the impact. It hurt so much. Niall giggled, "Are you enjoying yourself, Lou-eh?" Louis shook his head and he was smacked again.

"You are supposed to say yes, Louis." Niall stood up and walked toward to the drawer and pulled out something. He stopped to admire his undies: or should he say, panties.

Baby blue, light green, dark red, black with blue stripes, white with blue bows, and so much more.

Niall giggled with delight at his collection. (Shh, don't mind panties part.) 

Niall was in so much of a good mood, that he wante to show Louis his collection.

Niall walked briskly to Louis and sat on his back. He may not weigh much, but it was enough to stop him. Louis whimpered, "Please, please-" 

Niall took what was from behind his back: a paddle with holes. 

 

Louis felt a pain on his back and Niall covered his mouth before he could scream. "If you scream, you will get this paddle," Niall held it up, "to your face. Understand?" Louis nodded and Niall stood up. He grabbed Louis by his hair and threw him on the bed. Louis landed with a thud and whimpered again.

 _'Why?'_ Louis thought, tears slipping down his face. 

Niall didn't look (if he did, he wouldn't care) and smacked Louis again with the paddle. He turned him over and did it again.

And again.

Again.

Again.

"You," **_SMACK_** "Deserve" **_SMACK_** "This." **_SMACK_**

Louis whimpered every time the paddle hit him. _'When are they going to rescue me?'_ Niall stopped and dropped the paddle on the floor. It made a loud clatter. He was breathing heavily, never having to use so much force in his entire lifespan and never having to use so much energy. Niall rubbed his arm, trying to sooth it since his arm was screaming at him. 

Louis fell off the bed when Niall pushed him. He landed on his side and Niall stood on the floor. He weakly kicked him, squared down, and slapped him. "Just because I'm-" Niall coughed a little and that cough turned into trying to breathe. 

Damn.

Niall heard knocking on the door.

So much knocking. 

**KNOCK**

No.

**KNOCK**

Stop it.

**KNOCK**

PLEASE.

**knock**

That's a bit better...thank you.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "Niall? Louis?"

**FUCK YOU!**

 

Niall screamed while covering his ears, and ran out the door.

He didn't hear anything.

Good.

He tripped a couple of times, and eventually fell down. He dragged himself (somehow) to a tree a leaned against it. He was breathing heavily, and he could barely move his arms or legs. 

Niall felt his eyes closing, too soon.

It's too soon for me to sleep...I-

Niall fell over.

Damn.

This was the worst night ever.

\--

**THEY FOUND HIM**

**\--**

Louis hadn't told anyone, he just said he brung it upon himself ibecause he pressured Niall to talk.

Harry and Liam pampered him. They fixed Louis' cuts.

Zayn was pulling a Zayn and hugging him. 

 

They did all that while he was asleep (or dead, he didn't know).

 

_'They can never find out what happened in my bedroom.'_

_'Maybe I should stop being jealous?'_

_Niall chuckled to his mirror._

_"As if that will happen."_

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd CUT! Great job, everyone and I! Especially everyone. Now, did you read or skim through? Say it through the screen and I'll try to hear your answer!
> 
> It was Made In The P.M. (It was the A.M. actually but I take a lot of breaks while I write) 
> 
> We're just swimming around in our glasses, and talking out of our asses.  
> Like we're all gonna make it, yeah yeah. 
> 
> This technically part 2...messy messy.


End file.
